


Aces Can Have Fun Too

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Reader, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sensitive bones, Sensitivity, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "Oh man if you’re still taking prompts can I get some sans/female reader of the asexual variety? I’m a sucker for sensitive bones and sans getting off without any actual genitals involved."</p><p>You dont need to have sex to get involved with your partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aces Can Have Fun Too

**Author's Note:**

> im p sure i ghost wrote this request bc im asexual and they kit on my exact kinks

You always thought you were… broken. In the human world, sex was a must. And you hated it. You shut yourself off completely from the dating world because you couldn’t handle the spite your datemates would hiss at you when you rejected their advances, time and time again.

This world, however… It was different. When you first kissed Sans, you pulled back hesitantly and told him it wouldn’t work. When you said why, he just laughed, and kissed you again, and again. You knew he would be just like all the others, trying to “fix you”, like they always tried. 

And one night, you’re eating together at Grillby’s, and he’s shifting uncomfortably, and glancing over at you, a light blue dusting his cheekbones. Curious, you reach over, stroking his arm tenderly, but he just shivers. Your stomach sinks, you know what will happen next. And tonight just might be the start of the end.

When you two stroll home, his hand isn’t holding yours as usual, it’s wrapped tightly around your waist, holding you close to him. You aren’t two steps in the door before he slams it and grabs your shirt, pulling you to him. He kisses you, all teeth and excitement. You oblige, because so far, no harm, no foul. His fingers shakily clutch your hair, as he melts down against the door so you practically have to hold him up. 

“Please…” He starts, and you pull away, frowning. You start to object. 

“Sans..-”

“No, wait, wait, please. I….” He finally opens his eyes to meet yours. “I… have an idea. Like… you don’t want me to do anything to you, right?”

You nod, watching him, fingers scraping gently against the back of his skull. He lets out a shaky breath, trying to learn to speak. “What if, like, it was… just me? You - I - hhhh….” You start to catch his drift, and think that maybe, just maybe, he’s got a real idea here. You kiss down his temple to his cheekbone to his jawline while he speaks. “You can… hf - tell me what to do, and like, do whatever you want to me, if you - haaa - want…” He’s almost lost his train of thought as your nibble and suck at his neckbones. You’d always considered it, but never had the chance since all your previous lovers had demanded to take it further and you rejecting it once again.

“One condition. No trying to touch me. Not differently than normal, anyway.” He nods, and nods and nods and nods, like he can’t stop, as your tongue slides into the crevice of each vertibrae in his neck. Sans gives up talking, choosing instead to melt into you again, humming with excitement. You grab him by his shirt collar and yank him to your face. Panting, his wide eyes stare into yours.

“Bedroom,” you say, and his only response is a flash as his eye disappears and his other glows a bright blue.

-

Upstairs, you slam the door shut behind you, menacing. In here, he has shrunk down, making himself appear smaller, trembling with excitement. You remove your gloves, humming nonchalantly, unzip your heavy coat, step out of your snow boots and kick off your socks. You’re much more comfortable now, in a T-shirt and jeans, and instead of touching him, you lean against the wall opposite the bed, cross your arms, regarding him. 

He stands still, minus the tremble in his knees. His eye is glowing bright, almost swirling blue, a faint blue glow pouring from his slightly open mouth where his formed tongue has appeared. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” you muse, crossing over so you can circle him. He follows you with his head, like prey being circled by predator. When you’re behind him again, you slip your hands around his waist, and he immediately sinks into you, molding his body to yours. You slip your fingers underneath his t-shirt and he lets out an explicit moan as you brush the top of his hipbones, just along the hemline of his pants. 

You nip at his shoulder, lick his clavicle and he bucks. “What on earth has gotten you so worked up?” You finally ask, glancing up at his face, with his tongue lolled and his eyes screwed shut. 

“Ca…huuuffff…calcium deficiency… m-makes - mmm….makes bones weak…sensitive…” he finally stutters, bucking when your fingers scratch along his ribs. 

“Hmm…” You purr. You may not feel arousal quite as strongly as regular humans, but this is still pretty sexy. You rip his shirt off then, striding around to his front. “Well, alright then. Maybe you should forget your calcium supplement more often, hmm?” You croon, kneeling down to lick at his bottom ribs. He lets his whole body shudder, nodding furiously.

You snatch his shorts and pull them down, craning your neck forward to tentatively lick the top left hipbone, dragging your tongue down to the center, which resembled something of a vague bowtie. He nearly screams, hands shooting to tangle in your hair, and you beam. You use this to your advantage, hands running up and down his femurs as you nip, lick, bite, and suck at his pelvic bone, purring when he stops moaning long enough to scream your name and buck his hips wantonly. 

Finally, he comes back down, panting heavily, tongue lolling. He wraps his arms around you, collapsing so his head rests on your stomach as you stand. Smiling, you pick him up and carry him to the bed, kissing him all over.


End file.
